1. Field of the invention
This invention is directed to a wheeled, hand-propelled and multipurpose carriage for holding horticultural motorized hand-held cutting devices.
More particularly, this invention relates to a carriage having a supporting holder assembly for holding in an operating position the shaft of a horticultural motorized hand-held cutting device having a shaft and being selected from the group consisting of motorized weed eaters, edgers, trimmers, blade cutters for branches, cultivators and the like, whereby at least a part of the vibrations generated by the motor of said horticultural motorized hand-held cutting device is damped by said carriage. A part also of the weight of the horticultural motorized hand-held cutting device, is supported by said carriage.
These horticultural motorized hand-held cutting devices selected from the group consisting of motorized weed eaters, edgers, trimmers, blade cutters for branches, cultivators and the like are referred throughout the specification including the claims, as: "horticultural motorized hand-held cutting devices".
2. Description of related art
As far as applicant is aware, there are no hand-propelled carriages which are known for holding horticultural motorized hand-held cutting devices and even less for holding such devices in an operating position. Needless to say that there is no known apparatus to overcome the muscular pains caused by the vibrations of the motors of such horticultural motorized hand-held cutting devices. These pains last long overnight after a day of work. It is with these problems in mind that applicant has thought about means to avoid or reduce muscular pains when horticultural motorized hand-held cutting devices are used.